Society Girl
Society Girl (en français, Les jeunes filles du monde) est une chanson du dessin animé ''Sonic le Rebelle''. Paroles Français= thumb|right|335 px Les jeunes filles du monde, les jeunes filles du monde Leur univers, c'ets les grands couturiers Elles on un carnet de bal plein de noms distingués Les garçons leur font la cour car c'est leur grand jour Leur vie est joyeuse comme une ronde Les jeunes filles du monde Qui veut danser avec elles Attend son tour ! Leur robe les rend encore plus belles En dentelle, soie et velours ! Failli attendre ! Le parcours est long sur la carte du tendre Oh, yeah Les jeunes filles du monde, les jeunes filles du monde Leur univers, c'ets les grands couturiers Elles on un carnet de bal plein de noms distingués Les garçons leur font la cour car c'est leur grand jour Leur vie est joyeuse comme une ronde Les jeunes filles du monde Les jeunes filles du monde Les jeunes filles du monde |-| Anglais= thumb|right|335 px Society girl, society girl Livin’ it up in her high-fashioned world She’s got a full dance card and a debutant dress The boys all wanna know her ‘cause she’s the best There’s nothin’ but fun in her world Society girl Do you want to dance with her? Well, wait your turn There’s so many others waiting You should have asked her sooner Well, live and learn She has her choice of who she’ll be dating Oh yeah Society girl, society girl Livin’ it up in her high-fashioned world She’s got a full dance card and a debutant dress The boys all wanna know her ‘cause she’s the best There’s nothin’ but fun in her world Society girl Society girl Society girl |-| Allemand= thumb|right|335 px Prinzessin New York, Prinzessin Paris Sie weiß genau was angesagt ist Sie ist auf jeder Skala total gefragt Sie weiß auch was man trägt und sie weiß wen man kennt Sie weiß ganz genau wie man's macht, Prinzessin der Nacht Willst du mit ihr tanzen gehen? Stell' dich schon mal an Die Jungs stehen endlos Schlange Du meinst: "Was wohl ihr Typ ist?" Kommt ganz drauf an Manche warten ewig lange Oh yeah, Prinzessin New York, Prinzessin Paris Sie weiß genau was angesagt ist Sie ist auf jeder Skala total gefragt Sie weiß auch was man trägt und sie weiß wen man kennt Sie weiß ganz genau wie man's macht Prinzessin der Nacht Prinzessin der Nacht Prinzessin der Nacht |-| Brésilien= |-| Espagnol européen= thumb|right|335 px Chica de sociedad Vive en un mundo de entreño feliz Está llena de ?? Los chicos quieren con ella bailar Todo en su mundo es diversión Chica de sociedad ¿Quieres con ella bailar? ¡?? espera! Porque hay otros esparando Tal vez que esta a mi lado ¡A ver si aprendes! Ya ha elegido a su acompañante... Oh, sí Chica de sociedad Vive en un mundo de entreño feliz Está llena de ?? Los chicos quieren con ella bailar Todo en su mundo es diversión Chica de sociedad Chica de sociedad Chica de sociedad |-| Espagnol latino= thumb|right|335 px En la sociedad, la más popular Es singular, muy moderna y actual La noche es suya ya, su vestido es genial Hay nadie quien no quiera con ella bailar Un mundo de brillo sin par En la sociedad Si contigo va a danzar ¡Esperala! Hay muchos haciendo fila Tenéis que adelantarte ?? ?? Oh sí... En la sociedad, la más popular Es singular, muy moderna y actual La noche es suya ya, su vestido es genial Hay nadie quien no quiera con ella bailar Un mundo de brillo sin par En la sociedad Es muy actual La más popular Notes *La version allemande mentionne les villes réelles de New York et de Paris, bien que l'action de la série se trouve sur la planète Mobius. *La version française est la seule à ne pas se terminer par un "Wouw !" Catégorie:Chansons de Sonic le rebelle